Cliched Absences
by pfeekin
Summary: A short drabble concerning Kakashi's thoughts on cliches and Iruka. Beware: Ungodly amounts of Fluff.


Well... It's certainly been a while since anyone's heard from me. A lot of my fanfiction work has been ground to a rather uprubt halt. What with one thing and another... So I figured I'd post this (which I had a written and finished a while ago for a gifty for my friend). Keep in mind it may very well be rife with typos: I have no beta.

At any rate: with that being said, Enjoy.

* * *

**Clichéd Absences**

People often say things like: 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'. But I never was one for cliché's. It seemed to me, being who I am and doing what I do; rather pointless to use something that's been used over and over again. After all, you could be dead tomorrow: there are so many ways to die in this world. Trust me, I know. I could probably recite quite a few of them right here and now, although I won't bore you with that, or pretend that I know all of them. I doubt anyone could ever think of every possible way to kill someone, except perhaps if you were some crazed psycho-killer and you made people's skin into lampshades or crazy shit like that, although even then I doubt it. After all, there's 'more than one way to skin a cat'…

Since we're talking about cliché's and all. But I never did like cats; I'm more of a dog person myself. Or, even more than canines, a particular species of marine mammal.

Anyway, where was I? Ah, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder', getting side tracked you see.

What I was pondering before my random slew of unnecessary tangents, was my disbelief in the statement – Or at least my previous disbelieve at any rate. I had never thought it was possible to have too much of a good thing, as I said, in my line of work your life could be taken from you when you least expect it (despite however many times that cliché came up in your training: 'expect the unexpected' and all that). But even shadows can be surprised in the from time to time.

True, I've always been taught that moderation was a good thing. But I took that lesson with a bit of skepticism. The only reason that I moderated myself was the need to do other things: duty had always stood in the way of what I wanted.

Although I now believe in that statement, thanks to my dear blush-prone sensei, or his hair at any rate.

It was always up you see, in a pony-tail I came to despise after I took my liking to him, granted I'm not quite sure when exactly the latter started… But I am sure both emotions came into being around the same time. It was that hairstyle and confining tie that kept me from seeing it loose and mussed around his shoulders.

Eventually my wish came true, but until the day I did finally see my sensei's hair free I did truly loath that confining tie. I remember I lay, propped up on my elbows, staring blissfully at the caramel colored locks as the caught the sheen from the early morning sun. I watched as they swept gracefully down his slightly effeminate face, curling just slightly as it reached his bare, tan shoulders. I don't remember exactly how long I was in that position, admiring him and occasionally stroking my pale hand across the contrasting skin of his face; but it was high noon by the time he finally awoke.

He smiled at me and brushed his lips again mine before inquiring what I had been doing for so long, hovering over him like that. I smiled before I began to reply, but when I mentioned the time he laughed and remarked on his laziness before exiting my bedroom into the attached bathroom.

I chose to dress while he was readying himself as well, pulling on my typical attire, bringing the black mask into place on the bridge of my nose. By the time I was finished, he was as well and he entered my room once again: his chestnut hair bound once again.

When I remarked upon this he smiled and made an attempt to hide his growing blush. I couldn't help but crack a grin at his expression, although the action was well hidden my mask. Eventually he regained full use of his words, past a few stuttered 'Well, erm- I'.

"I'll leave my hair down if you take that mask off."

It didn't even take me a second to reply in a negative, saying that my mask was what gave me: "my alluring air of enigmatic mystery". A line directly from one of my favorite books, thank you very much. And my little sensei always told me I wouldn't get anywhere reading those.

"And why do you think that is?"

He asked when he'd, once again, managed normal human use of his mouth.

….

Oh, I got side-tracked once again: the thought of his mouth. Oops, bad me.

I replied, once again, quickly and easily.

"It keeps people guessing at what might be underneath, makes people grateful when they finally see it."

And it hit me… Like the clichéd ton of bricks, knocking me right off my feet. Or, maybe I was slammed into the ground due to the very attractive tan body I'd pulled on top of me. But, your guess is as good as mine.

People say often say things like: 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'. I suppose it's supposed to mean that without separation people begin to take things for granted. That if you see something everyday, you begin to look at it with less of a resolve, another version of procrastination perhaps. If you know you'll be able to see it tomorrow, you wouldn't gaze longing at it with the same passion.

Speaking of… I have a mission tomorrow; better memorize Iruka while I can.

* * *

As I said before: This was a belated birthday gift for my good friend Inu-chan, who is obsessed with KakaIru yaoi... Erm, anything.

I've been wanting to write something involving Kakashi and Iruka that's centered around the cliche 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' and Kakashi's mask Iruka's hair, for a while. Me being meh lazeh as self just never got around to it. Go figure.

And I know no one wants to review a one-shot drabble like this... But I do luff reviews.


End file.
